You Outshine the Sun
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: I wonder what happened after the Rain Ring Battle? Squalo x Yamamoto


**You Outshine the Sun**

Yamamoto Takeshi walked into the hospital room, nodding his thanks to the nurse who showed him the way. He slowly made his way over to the side of the bed, feeling tears sting his eyes at the sight of the male who occupied it.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, looking over at the unconscious form of Superbi Squalo, his long silver hair pulled out from underneath him and resting over his left shoulder.

He was almost completely swathed in bandages and hooked up to numerous IV's, and Yamamoto frowned, knowing that he was the cause of it. But it had to be this way, no matter how painful it was.

He was on Squalo's right side, and he reached out to gently lay his hand over the Varia's. He couldn't help the feeling of immense guilt that crashed down on him when his palm came into contact with not flesh, but cloth bandages instead. He wrapped that hand gently around Squalo's and rested his other arm on the edge of the bed, propping his chin up on it and listening to the Varia Shark's shallow breathing as well as watching his sleeping face.

Yamamoto moved up, closer to Squalo's face, and he rested his forehead gently on the side of the others' bandaged one.

He whispered almost silently, "You outshine the sun, Squalo…" and then he softly kissed the corner of Squalo's eye.

And although he was well aware that Squalo could not hear him, he added, "Don't forget to come see me when you get out. I won't be able to visit you anymore after today. Promise me…"

The knowledge that there wouldn't be a response made tears bead in Yamamoto's eyes, and when he moved to kiss Squalo, one of them fell and landed on the silverette's cheek. Yamamoto pressed his lips to Squalo's forehead and lingered for a moment before slowly pulling away, gently releasing his hand as he walked towards the door.

He wiped his eyes and looked back at Squalo, murmuring, "Don't forget…"

Yamamoto sighed, kicking small stones as he walked home from school.

Gokudera and Tsuna were suddenly beside him.

"Hey there, baseball nut!"

"What's up Yamamoto?" were the respective greetings.

Yamamoto forced a smile and nodded to the two, "I'm fine. How was school for you two?"

"Boring. As usual." Gokudera blew a bit of his bangs out of his face.

Tsuna just had a comical look of hopelessness on his face, "Why doesn't Kyoko see that I like her? I really wish she would…"

Gokudera's knuckles suddenly cracked multiple times, and Yamamoto was surprised at the snarl plastered on his face. Thankfully Tsuna didn't see it.

"What's with you Gokudera?" he raised an eyebrow.

Gokudera immediately dropped the snarl and put up a fake smile instead, shaking his head, "Nothing."

His smile faded when he took in Yamamoto's expression, and then it was his turn to raise his eyebrow, "What's wrong baseball-nut? You look like you're sucking on a lemon."

Yamamoto blinked at Gokudera, "I do not."

Tsuna shook his head, "No, he's right. You look…angry…I didn't even know that you could express that emotion like this. If Squalo could see that look I bet even _he_ would think twice before dueling with you!"

That was too much.

Yamamoto raised his eyes to the sky and, trying his hardest not to just walk away from his two friends, said in a strained voice, "You know what, I totally forgot that I had to…help my dad with the sushi bar today. My bad, but I gotta go."

He broke away from them at a trot and heard Tsuna call after him, "See ya Yamamoto!"

Before he got very far, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and that stopped him. It was Gokudera.

His eyebrows knitted together as the silverette's eyes hardened, "If this is all about who I think it is, you _really_ need to put that fight behind you. It was either you or him, and everyone's gladder than glad that it wasn't you."

When Yamamoto's expression crumpled, Gokudera's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected him to be so upset over the other Rain Guardian, and he came to the realization all at once that maybe his feelings went beyond simple friendship.

Gokudera shook his head at the brunette, almost disbelieving, "No Yamamoto, don't, don't do it. It's not worth it, and it's _not_ a good idea!"

Yamamoto's head shot up and he glared at Gokudera slapping the hand on his shoulder away, "Don't you _dare_ be the one to say something like that to me! Do you think I was born yesterday? I can see the way you look at Tsuna when he isn't paying attention! I see the way you get angry whenever he mentions Kyoko! Like back there? Any other time I'd think you were facing off against Belphegor! So what's worse; being in love with your boss or another Guardian? Answer me that, and _then _you can lecture me!"

Yamamoto turned away from a very shell-shocked and red-faced Gokudera, taking a deep breath and throwing over his shoulder much softer than his previous tirade, "When you look at Tsuna, you don't always see your boss, do you?"

When Gokudera was silent, he finished, "Well, when I look at Squalo…" he almost choked on the lump rising in his throat, "I don't just see a rival Guardian…I see…him…That's how you feel with Tsuna, right?"

Gokudera swallowed and Yamamoto began walking away, and Gokudera could only watch him go with damp eyes.

When Yamamoto got home he immediately headed to his room. He heard his father say something to him, but he was too far away to hear properly and Yamamoto was just a bit too frustrated to ask him to repeat it.

Instead he yanked open his bedroom door and practically slammed it shut after he threw down his backpack.

But he got the shock of his life when the long-legged silverette who had been sitting on his bed stood and walked within a few feet of him.

For a moment all he could do was stare with his mouth partially open and his eyes wide in surprise.

Squalo frowned, "Voooi! Why the fuck are you just standing there like an idiot? And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

The words had barely left his mouth when he was caught in a fiercely strong hug that left him winded.

Yamamoto buried his face in Squalo's chest as a sob worked its way past his lips, and Squalo stood there awkwardly for a moment before wrapping his arms around Yamamoto's shoulders and smiling, "Vooi, what's wrong?"

Yamamoto looked up slightly and grinned at him, "I just missed you a lot." he said before he hugged him strongly again.

Squalo's eyebrows came together and he looked confused, "Why would you miss me so much?"

Yamamoto brought their faces level, and Squalo saw that his eyes were filled with intense emotion, all directed towards him, and the feeling it gave him was like no other he had ever felt before.

He felt…happy. Truly and genuinely happy, you could even say elated.

Yamamoto smiled and ran his fingers through Squalo's bangs slowly, then he ghosted his fingertips along the left side of Squalo's face, "You outshine the sun, Squalo."

Squalo blinked in faint recognition of the words, but his thought process suddenly stopped altogether when he found Yamamoto's face barely an inch from his, _almost _kissing him.

"Takeshi…" he whispered, his breath tickling the other's lips and then his in turn when the younger male whispered back, "Squalo…"

He reached down to Squalo's side and took his right hand, lacing their fingers together. After a moment, Squalo slowly returned his grip and smiled.

Because of their small height difference, Squalo started leaning down. His long silver hair fell around his and Yamamoto's faces, leaving them in their own world consisting of nothing but the long, silvery strands. He let his other hand come up to stroke the brunette's cheek, very, _very_ slowly bringing his face closer to the other male's.

Yamamoto surprised him by suddenly saying, "Wait…"

Squalo raised his eyebrows, literally just millimeters from Yamamoto's lips, "What?"

"Is this…real?" came the whispered question.

Squalo smiled, "You can't hold an illusion, now can you?"

He squeezed the hand holding his for emphasis, and Yamamoto smiled, "Good, 'cause if this was a dream, I don't think I'd know what to do when I woke up."

Squalo smirked, "If this was a dream, it would be the best one either of us ever had."

Yamamoto smiled, "I agree."

Squalo's silvery eyes were suddenly right in front of him, gazing into his chocolate brown ones, and he gasped. "You talk entirely too much, Takeshi." Squalo said teasingly.

Yamamoto smiled and closed his eyes just as Squalo brought them together in an earth-shattering kiss that stole the breath from both of them.

The enormity of that kiss alone was enough to drive them damn well near insane, and it wasn't long before they were both shirtless and Squalo had Yamamoto pinned to his bed underneath him with his arms held above his head as the Varia's Shark attacked his neck with lips, tongue, and teeth.

He sucked on the tender skin underneath his jaw and then nipped and kissed at the sore, red hickey.

Yamamoto writhed and groaned underneath him, and a low growl rumbled in the back of Squalo's throat. It was unbelievable what Yamamoto was doing to him, and he knew it.

He suddenly released one of Yamamoto's hands, grabbed his wrist, and guided the hand to the bulge in his black pants. Yamamoto gasped as Squalo breathed hotly in his ear, "See what you do to me? Aren't you proud?"

Yamamoto squeezed him suddenly, and Squalo practically howled, throwing his head back and grinding into the younger male's touch.

Yamamoto smirked and chuckled, "Haha, you like that huh? Want some more?"

Squalo could only moan loudly in response, and Yamamoto snorted, "You are officially the luckiest man in the world."

"Why?" Squalo managed to get out in a breathy moan.

Yamamoto smirked, "Because my dad left. Most likely for the rest of the night."

Squalo 'hmphed' hoping for a more erotic answer, but also took this as an invitation and started undoing Yamamoto's pants, smirking evilly, "Now its _my _turn to make _you_ moan a bit…"

He pulled Yamamoto's pants and boxers down in one go and wrapped his hand around his rock-hard member. Yamamoto whined and moaned in need as Squalo started to stroke him, slow and drawn-out.

The moans were going straight to Squalo's cock, and he wanted to be deep inside the panting brunette underneath him more than anything in that moment.

Fuck was he glad that his father was gone, because he would have nailed him anyway!

He released Yamamoto, eliciting a whimper from him at the loss, and instead supported himself above him, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, "Well? What do you want, Takeshi? You're gonna have to beg for it!"

Yamamoto moaned, "Uhhhnnnn, Squalo…I want…you…"

"Yeeeeesss?" He teased, running a calloused thumb over his left nipple and nipping at his chin.

Yamamoto arched into Squalo's touch and yelled, "AAAAAHH! FUCK ME!"

Squalo grinned wider (if possible) and purred, "Really? Are you _sure_?"

"Yeeeeeees." Yamamoto groaned, clumsily undoing Squalo's pants and yanking them down hastily, boxers and all.

He took Squalo's hard length in his hands and stroked him slowly, but roughly. It didn't take long for Squalo to stop his efforts.

He shook his finger at Yamamoto and smirked, "Ah ah ah, not so fast. When I cum I wanna be deep inside that beautiful ass of yours."

Yamamoto chuckled, "Heh, alrighty then, you sure you're up for it?" he teased.

In response Squalo wound Yamamoto's legs around his waist and held up three fingers in front of him. The brunette smirked and sucked the fingers lewdly, and Squalo at least had his mind clear enough to store the image for future…endeavors.

He laid Yamamoto on his back and smiled in satisfaction before capturing his mouth in a kiss of the same magnitude as the first as he slid his fingers into him. Yamamoto moaned heartily into the kiss and Squalo took the opportunity to let his tongue invade his mouth. He stretched Yamamoto, then added the third finger, and he must have brushed something inside him, because in the next moment Yamamoto threw his head back and was moaning loudly and rocking back on Squalo's fingers.

Squalo grinned a sharks grin; toothy.

His long hair was limp with sweat and was sticking to his back in so many places that he felt it with every movement, and the fact that his bangs kept hanging down into his eyes and obscuring his view of the gorgeous brunette underneath him was starting to annoy him.

He shook them away and showed Yamamoto his grin.

"You like that huh? What do you want Takeshi?"

"UUUHHHHHH, YOU!" he yelled, panting.

He laughed a rumbling laugh and smirked, "You got it then."

He withdrew his fingers, ignoring Yamamoto's whine, and instead eased himself slowly into the younger male.

The brunette howled in the purest pleasure and took hold of Squalo's hips, guiding him until he was inside him up to his base. Then he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back down, and Squalo was convinced that someone next door must be wondering as to _what_ the hell Yamamoto was _doing_.

_Me, obviously._ his mind needlessly supplied.

Squalo kept a rather heated pace, pinning Yamamoto's hands by their wrists above his head and bringing their bodies flush whenever he would reenter him.

Yamamoto suddenly screamed his name, and Squalo felt him spill his seed over both their chests. Yamamoto's body tightened around him, and Squalo released as well, deep inside the younger male.

He collapsed onto the brunette and stayed inside him, but laid panting with his lips pressed to the other's pulse point.

He sighed as he felt Yamamoto's hand on the back of his head, its fingers slowly running through his hair.

He suddenly heard the boy's hoarse whisper, "Think we should clean up?"

Squalo nodded, speaking even hoarser, "Yeah, god forbid your dad comes in here and sees you in bed with me." he said sarcastically.

Yamamoto chuckled and kissed him between his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I know."

Squalo heaved himself off of Yamamoto and pulled out, helping the younger to his feet once he was off the bed.

Fifteen minutes later they were washing away most of the evidence of their actions in a large bathtub that could comfortably seat two people.

But as soon as they were clean, Takeshi scooted between Squalo's legs and rested his head gently on his chest, watching a bubble hover past before it popped.

He sighed dreamily and closed his eyes, smiling, "I love you Squalo."

Squalo's eyes widened for a split second, and he had to wonder why he was even surprised at all, and then he smiled and leaned forward to give Takeshi an upside-down kiss on his lips, "I love you too, you baseball nut."

Takeshi chuckled and closed his eyes again, relaxing against Squalo's chest.

Squalo gently ran his fingers through his short brown hair and smiled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as well, he murmured sleepily, "_You_ outshine the sun…"

hehehe, what to say in my defense this time... ^^;

i'm runnin' out of ideas! XD

first off, i loooooove this pairing soooooo much! S80 FTW! :heart: so thats why i couldnt help myself with this XD

i am SUCH a pervert XD writing things like this XD but hey, some of the best minds are perverted and crazy, so i lucked out this time huh?

HUGE inspiration for this came from 'Like the Sun' by Ryandan.

go listen to it while you're reading, it'll make more sense. describes these two so well XD and the song 'Lucifer' by Shinee really helped too XD not to mention 'Get it up' by Mindless Self Indulgence lol

but anyway, it was supposed to be only fluff! XD but noooooo, my inner pervert just HAD to interfere with this one! XD so technically its three idead combined; the idea of Takeshi missing Squalo like hell and feeling horrible about the whole Guardian battle, the actual smex X.X and finally the bathtub bit XD i HAD to! i mean cummon! its soooooooooo cute! :iconsobeautifulplz: whats there not to love!? :iconinloveplz:

:iconsqualoplz: X :icontakeshiplz:

:love: :love: :heart: :love: :love:

story © :iconmarluxiasutcliff116:

Squalo, Takeshi, Gokudera and Tsuna (and Takeshi's dad!) © Akira Amano


End file.
